


Gentle Hands

by SakuraAlexia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: She was distracted by Maya poking her nose. “Someone is thinking something naughty here…”“Just you and how adorable you are.” she smirked, watching her girlfriend’s cheeks become pink as she turned her silver eyes away.Lilith laughed at it. “Well, since you got me all worked up, how about you finish the job? You don’t want to leave me like this now, don't you?”
Relationships: Lilith/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Gentle Hands

Lilith opened the door of the room, dragging herself inside, pleased and relieved to see her girlfriend lying on their bed with her nose stuck in a book. With a heavy sigh she plopped on the space beside her, burying her face into the mattress, the motion caught Maya’s attention immediately.

“Long day?” she asked, closing the book and placing it on the nightstand.

The Firehawk just hummed at her. “There’s way too much to do now that I’m the Commander, I’m starting to regret it.” she lightly chuckled.

“I can imagine.” Maya replied at her, moving to lie on her side so she could look at her better, her right hand coming to rest on Lilith’s marked arm, and feeling it’s warmth, while blue lips lightly pecked the Firehawk’s cheek.

The red haired Siren let herself enjoy the little attentions that her girlfriend was giving her, letting Maya’s soft lips graze at her skin, and feeling her long fingers trace her markings with the lightest of touches, as they moved from her arm, to her shoulder, the nape of her neck and now on the back.

She didn’t question when she felt Maya sit up and move even closer to her, and neither she did when both her hands rested on the small of her back, pressing at the base of her spine with both thumbs and moving up. She had quite the idea of what Maya had intention to do, and she did not have any will to say anything about it.

Lilith let the other Siren do whatever she desired, allowing her hands to roam free, she did however feel her hesitation when she reached the hem of her shirt, where she stopped moving, wordlessly asking for permission to take the garment off. Something of which the Firehawk didn’t wait a mere second in doing, throwing the item somewhere on the floor.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, and also explored each other’s bodies in every way and more than once, but, every single time there was this embarrassment and shyness from Maya’s side that Lilith just simply found absolutely adorable, the way her girlfriend’s cheeks would tinge of red was the cutest thing, and at the moment she quite regretted not being able to see them from her position.

But all her will to protest was gone in a moment, as Maya’s hands resumed their work on her back and now also on her shoulders and neck, massaging and caressing every little inch of skin, always carefully and never pressing too hard. She was so gentle with her.

Lilith was so absorbed in the feeling or her girlfriend relieving all the tension and stress of the day off her, that she didn’t notice she’d started making small and pleased noises until she heard Maya chuckle.

“What?” she growled lightly, disappointed from having been torn away from her trance.

Another chuckle came, as she felt Maya lower herself until she was pretty much on top of her to whisper into her ear.

“Nothing, but someone might have enjoyed herself a bit too much here.” the Siren teased.

It was then that Lilith got painfully aware of the true extent of the effects that this little massage had on her. If all the tension had been removed from her back and the other areas, it had settled all into another, and much lower, part of her body. She was also very much feeling Maya’s soft chest pressing on her back much more now too, and her girlfriend was still fully clothed too.

“Did you do this on purpose just to tease me?” she huffed, turning her head as much as she could to face the other woman, Maya’s blue hair tickled her cheeks now.

“I would never, but it is not my fault if you’re always so  _ sensitive _ .” she punctuated the last word, and how true that was!

Out of them both, Lilith had always been the one more reactive and touch seeking during their activities, it was so painfully easy to arouse and please her that she was almost embarrassed to admit it. It wasn’t her fault if Maya was just so beautiful and so damn cute at the same time! 

The Firehawk was the one that lead the dance every time, she loved to watch her girlfriend squirm with every little touch she gave her, how unbelievably quiet and reserved she was even during those times, how she’d always bite her lower lip whenever some sounds would threaten to escape her. She loved the feeling of her arms clinging to her like a sort of lifeline whenever things got too much, and how her thighs would shake when it happened…

She had unconsciously sighed again.

She was distracted by Maya poking her nose. “Someone is thinking something naughty here…”

“Just you and how adorable you are.” she smirked, watching her girlfriend’s cheeks become pink as she turned her silver eyes away.

Lilith laughed at it. “Well, since you got me all worked up, how about you finish the job? You don’t want to leave me like this now, don't you?”

Maya’s cheeks became even more red. “Me? But I don’t… you know…”

The Firehawk managed to fully turn around to face her, now that Maya had pulled away from the embarrassment, and took her hands in hers. “Then, what better time to learn, and to put these soft hands of yours to use?” she kissed them, leaving a red mark on them both.

Lilith knew Maya wasn’t being shy because of the act itself, but because, despite having done it with her already, she still felt inexperienced and most likely, not able to give her what she wanted due to this fact. But if she knew anything of the younger Siren, it was that she was an incredibly fast learner, she was just insecure.

“Just do to me what I’d do to you, it’ll be fine, I’ll guide you.” she said, as she leaned towards her, closing the distance with a kiss, in hope to get the other woman to relax.

It seemed to work, as immediately Maya leaned in to deepen the kiss, blue lips grazing red ones, smudging their lipsticks into a mess of purple they’ve become familiar with, and neither of them cared how ugly it looked afterwards. 

Lilith’s arms found their way around her girlfriend, as she pressed her against her bare chest, feeling the flimsy material of her bodysuit on her skin. One of her hands came to rest one the back of Maya’s head, tangling its fingers in blue strands.

She felt Maya’s own hands moving, caressing her sides as she kissed her, long fingers exploring the bare skin of her stomach. The Siren parted from her lips, however her hands didn’t stop in their motion, moving upwards in their trail.

Silver eyes gazing into gold ones, silently asking for permission, Maya’s marked hand resting on Lilith’s heart as she did. The Firehawk leaned in for another kiss, taking her partner’s hands and placing them on her chest, to signal her approval, gasping lightly as the Siren squeezed gently, her back arching towards the contact, trying to coax the other woman to continue.

Maya parted from her lips again, her attention now fully focused on what she was doing with her hands, as she brushed her fingers on one nipple, earning another pleased sound from Lilith, and more when she did the same with the other. She might have been inexperienced, but she wasn’t about to deny Lilith’s body the attention it deserved and that it needed, as she contributed in creating this need herself.

Lilith once again leaned towards Maya’s touches, she was doing good, for having barely done this in her life, but, as much as she was enjoying her attentions, she would have been lying if she said that she wasn’t growing impatient. She let Maya explore her the way she wanted, and she was being respectful and gentle, but she would have liked her attention to focus somewhere lower, as her nether regions tingled with unresolved tension.

However the other woman has other ideas, now seemingly engrossed with tracing the pattern of the Firehawk’s tattoos that painted her left side, particularly the ones circling her left breast. Lilith moaned in protest, trying to divert Maya’s attention where she wanted it. She did get a reaction, but not quite what she would have liked, as the Siren’s hands kept touching those bright markings of hers, though she was indeed moving lower.

Lilith knew why Maya was doing this, she was aware she had no patience, so she was teasing her for it. Mischievous little thing she could be.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, Maya moved to the hem of her pants that she still was wearing, she did sense that hesitation again though.

“Just get rid of them already.” she spoke. Don’t make me wait further, she didn’t say, but she was sure Maya caught the meaning anyways. And she did, as she disrobed her of her underwear too, throwing the garment somewhere on the ground, forgotten for the time being.

Lilith wasted no time in exposing herself, parting her legs to give Maya easier access, she had no shame, but her lover did, as her cheeks became red at the sight, and Lilith couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Adorable.” she said, taking once again Maya’s hands into her own, and guiding them where she needed them to be. However they didn’t move, preferring to play around with the small patch of red hair at the top.

“It’ll be fine, Maya, you’ll be fine.” she encouraged, sighing softly as one marked finger ran across her folds. “That’s it… go on.”

Lilith hoped that Maya didn’t need more coaxing than this, because as much as she tried to sound nice, her patience was growing thin. However she was determined to have Maya learn at her own pace, she did not intend to push her in any way she didn’t want to, and she knew that she would have already refused if she wasn’t willing to do this.

She moaned loud and clear when the Siren finally decided to insert one finger inside, it had easy access given how wet she had become from all the teasing of before. The motion relieved her for a moment, but she desired more. And more she got as Maya explored and moved into her folds, instinctively touching that spot that made her see stars.

She almost screamed from it, as her hips moved on her own, grinding against Maya’s hand as she repeatedly found that same spot over and over again.

Lilith felt her insides tingle and coil from the tension, she was getting closer, but not close enough, not yet. Blindly she reached out for Maya’s free hand, that was currently caressing her thigh, and placed it on her clit, and was thankful that she did not need to say anything this time, as the Siren rubbed it in small and slow circles.

That, along with the other ministrations and her own motions, was enough to send Lilith over the edge, as she cried out with total abandon, without a care in the world if anyone heard her. Fingers tangling into sheets and toes curling.

When she came down from her high, she found Maya lying on her side next to her, smiling, and with an adorable blush on her cheeks.

“You’re very loud.” she chuckled.

“Just wanted to make sure you knew how much I enjoyed it.” Lilith laughed back, moving an arm to drag the other woman on top of her, silver eyes once again boring into gold ones.

“So, was I good enough then?” the Siren asked, her face reddening further.

“Amazingly good.” she pecked her cheek. “But you made me wait a little too much.” she still smiled as she said so.

“I’ll do better next time then.” despite the happy tone, Lilith could sense her disappointment.

“Hey, it’s fine, I enjoyed it, I know you don’t have experience with this, and it's not your fault, so don’t feel bad about it.” she caressed her cheeks. “I’m definitely down to do it again another time, if you want.” she moved down to squeeze Maya’s backside. “Or to return the favor, even right now.”

“I think I’ll pass for now, this time was all for you.” she replied, however she did not shy away from the touches.

“Are you sure?” Lilith asked and Maya nodded.

“Right now I’d rather take a nap, with you of course.”

Lilith eyes Maya for a moment, realizing she was very much fully clothed still, she smirked. “I’d allow it, if you take off what you’re wearing at least, make it fair.”

Maya laughed. “I suppose I could.”

And wasted no time in doing so, like Lilith said, it was fair, besides, it wasn’t like they hadn’t slept naked before. Maya lied back down, with her head on Lilith’s chest, and was asleep in seconds, as the other woman held her and idly traced the scars on her back.

“Thank you.” Lilith whispered, kissing her forehead. 


End file.
